


around at times like this

by orphan_account



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They sat at the same table, both ordering the same drinks as well. Pilar found herself smiling as she listened to Felix avidly speaking about this new anime show that he’d just started watching. She found it adorable how his eyes shone  with an evidential mirth and how his lopsided smile widened whenever he talked about his favorite tv show—pilar’s gives felix advice when he begins to feel conflicted about his relationship with lake.
Relationships: Felix Weston/Pilar Salazar, Pilar Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	around at times like this

**Author's Note:**

> lake and felix just have absolutely NO chemistry together. they’re so predictable and bland overall as a couple together. they do nothing for me, i feel nothing when i watch their scenes together. but pilar and felix? THE POTENTIAL. they only shared a few scenes together but their chemistry is a million times better than flakes’ the writers could so much with that pairing if they ever (hopefully) decide to go that route because i could see it eventually happening. 
> 
> if you’re a lakefelix shipper (oops) lol.

She’s perched at the table, her pristine fingers are deftly typing away on her phone, the banana pancakes that Victor made for her earlier this morning before his abrupt egress sat on the plate athwart from her, abandoned and partially lukewarm. Pilar was supposed to have gone to the mall to go shopping for some new clothes, but when her mother suggested that they should all accompany her so that they could turn it into a ‘family’s day’ instead.

Pilar hastily rejected the idea and opted the decision of staying home rather than going out in public with her parents and little brother. 

She loved them dearly, but she could only bear the embarrassment of being seen out with them in public for so long. She was still trying to subside from the humiliation from the night of the carnival. Her parents started bickering in the middle of the carnival when a middle aged guy approached her mother and asked if she knew where the concession stand was. Her father got paranoid and began to accusingly interrogate her on it and how she knew him.

It was horrifically embarrassing watching as the bystanders all quietly listened in on their conversation, snickering to themselves as they spectated her parents’ rancorous argument. After that incident, Pilar adamantly vowed not to go out in public with them anymore. She wanted to spare herself the embarrassment.   
  
She sat slouched in the chair, mindlessly scrolling through her friends’ social media pages. Pilar knows that she and Felix made a covenant where they were supposed to refrain from being so reliant on their phones and that they were supposed to learn the significance of detachment from technology but Felix had broken the agreement as well in fact he broke it first. 

He succumbed to Lake’s coquettish advances the moment she walked in the coffee shop that afternoon, and he returned back to his habit of consistently liking all of her photos so she didn’t feel too bad about breaking their agreement.

“Boring,” She scoffs, rolling her eyes at the picture of her former friends as they all laid cuddled up together on a bed, all dressed in their pajamas. From the caption, it appeared that they’d had a slumber party the night prior and were now sharing the photographic memories of last night’s festivities.   
  
Albeit she tried to placate a nonchalant demeanor, Pilar could feel herself growing somber at their jovial sight. It had been two months since their abrupt move from Texas to Atlanta and Pilar had yet to make a friend. She knew that her personality was an _acquired_ taste for some people but deep down it saddened her knowing that no one was willing to give her a chance.

The girls she met on her first day were prissy stuck up bitches who made racial jokes at her. When she slammed one of them against the wall, that incident deemed her as a hot head that no one wanted to befriend. Pilar pretended not to care but in actuality she did. 

Sighing deeply in exasperation, Pilar exited off of Instagram and placed her phone down onto the table. She couldn’t torture herself stalking her friends’ pictures too long or it would’ve sank her into a deeper depression than she already felt.

She scoots the chair back and rouses to her feet, stretching idly as she stood steadily on her feet. She reaches over and grabs her plate. Pilar picks up one of the flaky flapjacks and takes a hefty bite out of it, chewing softly on the banana tasting treat as she makes her way over to the refrigerator.   
  
Her gait towards the fridge so that she could pour herself a glass of orange juice was soon interrupted when she looked out of the window and saw someone sitting on the back porch of the apartment building. The boy’s body posture was slouched, his shoulders sullenly sagged as his head declined in solemnity. From the way his dark, russet brown hair was coiffed in a slightly disheveled swoon and the pair of roughed up converse shoes that he was wearing, Pilar instantly recognized that it was Felix. 

Her eyebrows furrowed confusedly in worry. From what she could observe from his body language, he looked visibly upset, which was a rare emotion that she’d ever seen him have because since the first day that she’d met him, Felix Weston had been one of the most annoyingly cheeriest person that she had ever met. Now he seemed consumed with gloom.

Pilar absentmindedly sets her plate aside, sitting it down on top of the countertop. She wipes her hands on a dish towel before making her way towards the door.

She walks stealthily towards him, making sure her gait wasn’t too quiet to startled him but loud enough to make sure that he was aware that she was approaching. From the way his back straightened upright a little, Pilar knew that he was now aware of her presence.   
  
“Hey, it’s me.” She says, inwardly cringing and chastising herself for the lame greeting. 

But Felix doesn’t acknowledge it. He only nods his head slightly as he looked down at the walkie talkie that he held in his hand. “Yeah, I know.” He murmurs, the response piques her curiosity and causes her to tilt a questioning head at him. 

”Your perfume. I smelled it before you even got over here. It’s like this, citrusy, flower fragrance.” He simply elaborates and she doesn’t further prod him of how he knew _specifically_ that it was her just by the the smell of her perfume. She instead hums quietly to herself and settles down onto the spot next to him.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Pilar glances over at him and saw that he was still fiddling with the controls on the walkie talkie that he held in his hands. She nudges her chin towards it. “What’s that about?” She asks, having grown weary of the silence. 

Felix shrugged as he looked down at the piece of equipment that he held. “Victor and I use it to talk. I gave him one the first day that we met.” 

“You are aware that there are things called cellphones right?” She asks, teasing him lightly in hopes that it would sober his mood.

And it does. The corner of his mouth pulls upward in a small smile and he nods and rolls his eyes, “Yes. I am aware. But what’s the fun in that? Besides, Victor is terrible at answering his phone if it’s not a text message. This way’s easier.”   
  
“Ah,” Pilar nods her head in understanding. “You know he’s not home right? That’s why he’s not answering.” 

Felix answers in a brief nod. “No, I know. I saw him leaving earlier. Said something about heading into work early,” He shrugged. His mood is beginning to slowly turn sullen again and Pilar feels her heart ache at the sight. 

”What’s wrong?” She asked bluntly, wanting to get directly to the source of his sadness. She’d only talked to him a few times since their hang out at the coffee shop but they’d began to develop a friendship. He was the first person that actually took the time to get to know her rather than judge her unlike everyone else in this town. 

Felix was nice, funny and incredibly sweet. He didn’t deserve to be sad like this. 

Felix sighed deeply, his mouth open and snapped shut in hesitation as if he was apprehensive about telling her the truth. He rubbed a hand sheepishly against the back of his neck. “D’you think I’m embarrassing?”

The sudden inquiry catches her off guard. She blinks in confusion. Felix sighs deeply again before further explaining, “Like would you be embarrassed to be seen in public with me? If your friends saw us walking together in the hallway would you care?”   
  
“Well, firstly, I’d have to actually have friends for this scenario to work.” Pilar quips sarcastically, the jesting remark causes Felix to roll his eyes good naturedly. 

“I’m serious. Would you? Be honest.” He says, the tenor of his voice shifts into a more serious, cadence as he sat there quietly waiting for her response.   
  
Pilar already knows the reason why he’s asking her this question. It was blatantly obvious to her now that Lake must’ve also been the reason as to why he was currently sulking in his misery.   
  
Instead of providing an answer to his question, (which by the way would’ve been _no_ ), shifted her body as she turned to fully face him. _“_ Why do you let her treat you like this?” She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. 

At this, Felix relents. His eyebrow furrowed in a tight line, his gaze shamefully lowered. He shrugged a shoulder, sighing softly. “I don’t know. I guess it’s ‘cause I’ve had a crush on Lake for so long, y’know and now that she’s finally shown some semblance of actually liking me I don’t want to do or say anything to mess that up.” Felix confesses, much to his own solemnity. 

Felix’s aware of the issues that’s residing amongst his and Lake’s discreet relationship. He knows that, albeit she’s too afraid of admitting this in fear of hurting his feelings, that she’s ashamed to be seen in public with him. He’s not the ideal guy Lake’s usually seen with; he isn’t rich like her and he’s not some suave jock. Lake prides herself on her reputation of being one of the most popular girls at Creekwood High. 

Being seen in public with a guy like Felix would only tarnish her reputation. He knows that this is her perception of it and why she prefers to keep their secret hook ups disclosed. At first, Felix wasn’t really bothered by it. He found it quite sexy, the sneaking around, hooking up in empty closets at school. 

But then he became blissfully aware of why she was so adamant on keeping their relationship a secret. It began to bother Felix because he started to feel as if he wasn’t good enough to fit in her ideal image that she was trying so hard to maintain.   
  
He hates this feeling, because all he ever wanted for so long, was for Lake to like him, like _actually_ like him. With the way she was acting, Felix wasn’t so sure if Lake liked him or just liked him being her secret. 

“You can’t just let people take advantage of you like that,” Pilar says, the sound of her voice retracts Felix from his inward reverie. “Believe me, I know all about clinging onto something when the other person’s feelings aren’t all the way in synch with yours. Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Lake but what I do know is that when you like someone like really like them, you wouldn’t treat them like a secret just because you’re afraid of what other people think. You’re a great guy, Felix. It’s Lake’s loss if she can’t see that for herself.”   
  
Felix looks aghast by Pilar’s words. This was the first time she’s said something nice to him and it looked like she seemed genuine when she said them, like she meant every word.

Pilar’s sentiment makes him smile. “Thanks, that was really nice of you to say,” He says, to which Pilar shrugs her shoulder half-heartedly. 

“It’s what friends are for right?”   
  
Felix raises an amused brow, a sly smile curls upward on his lips. “Oh we’re friends now? Last time we hung out you said that you did not enjoy my company.” He asked, playfully teasing her. 

Pilar playfully rolls her eyes in retort as she rouses to her feet, dusting the excess dirt off of her pants. “Do you want to go get coffee or not?” She asks, tiling a curious head at him as she waits for his response.   
  
Felix hastily scrambles to his feet, Pilar laughs when she inadvertently trips and stumbles to the ground. She shakes her head as she extends an offering hand out to him, “You’re such a clutz.”

Felix smiles sheepishly as he grabs her hand and allows her to pull him up, helping him land steadily on his feet again. The two of them walk down the busy streets, continuing on until they reached the quaint little coffee shop. 

They sat at the same table, both ordering the same drinks as well. Pilar found herself smiling as she listened to Felix avidly speaking about this new animated sci-fi show that he’d just started watching. She found it adorable how his eyes shone with an evidential mirth and how his lopsided smile widened whenever he talked about his favorite character.   
  
As she sat there, Pilar had quietly wondered why Lake was so embarrassed by the thought of being seen publicly with Felix. Sure he was weird and occasionally talked too much, but his charming personality and quick wit made up for it. He was incredible and nice and funny even when he’s not trying to be.   
  


“—and then she had to defeat the evil alien cyborg—” Felix pauses, relenting a bit as he offered her an apologetic smile. “I’m talking too much aren’t I? Sorry, Lake tells me that I can get a little over excessive when talking about these things. We can talk about something else if you want,” He suggested but Pilar was quick to refuse. 

“No!” She shakes her head, taking a quick sip of her steaming coffee before setting it aside. “I want to hear how Pinn defeats Zerog.” 

“Really?” 

Pilar nods, finding herself smiling along with him. “Yeah. Go on and tell me the rest. I’m all ears.” 

**Author's Note:**

> favorite characters? favorite ships? favorite non canon ships? let me know!!!


End file.
